The Wedding
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Sequel to The Plan. The week leading up to Mike and Harvey's big day. One-Shot. More information in the AN about this. Strong language.


**Here's the sequel to The Plan. Just note that as you read this things might be confusing. Don't worry, this is actually a part 3. I'll get to writing part 2 as soon as possible to answer all your questions.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _This can't be happening. Not today, today they were getting married and one of the grooms hasn't shown up yet. Mike was close to having a panic attack, if it wasn't for the girls he would already be having one. All their guests had agreed to give the late groom another hour. Why was this happening?_

 **O.o.O**

Five Days Earlier

"Mike, are the tuxes ready?"

"Yes, Donna. Rene called yesterday and told Harvey they were ready to get picked up today. We're going after work."

Donna smiled and nodded. Mike saw her check something off in the day planner she always had close by. He noticed it when he an Harvey came back from Miami. When he had asked she simply told him it was need to know and he didn't need to know right now. She wasn't the only one keeping secrets, Rachel and Jessica were too.

"Is there anything else, because I need to see Harvey about this new case."

"No nothing else. Go ahead."

He muttered something about crazy women and thanked his lucky stars that he's marrying a guy. He walked into Harvey's office, the other man was on the phone so he sat on the couch and waited.

Harvey smiled when Mike walked in and sat down. He was listening to his new client bitch about how slow the case was going. Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose, if he ever sees Louis again he was going to punch him for leaving him with this client. _How did Louis handle this guy?_

"Look, Jones, this is slow because every time we get them to agree you change your mind. This is the last time, if you change your mind again you're gonna have to find a new lawyer."

"If Louis..."

"Louis is no longer here, you have to either deal with me or find someone else." He didn't wait for a reply as he hung up the phone.

"Honey, it will be alright."

Harvey smiled. He really likes it when Mike calls him that. "I hope you're right, because I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"The only time I can get both the client and the judge free is the day of the wedding."

"Who's wedding? Our wedding. Come on, Harvey, please tell me you're joking."

Harvey shook his head. He hated disappointing Mike. "I'm sorry, baby. This would have been done the day before but the client's board members called for a meeting and its mandatory. Or so he tells me."

"Damn it. This is unfair."

"I know. I promise I'll be there and we will get married on that day."

"I'm holding you to it." Mike sighed and sat up straight. "Now back to work. I went through all of Louis's files on this guy. Apparently he spends almost more than he makes. He's been going to court a lot. Most are by his choice and the others from people he has pissed off."

Harvey sighed. This is not good. The damn client was a court junkie. He was going to have a long talk with Jessica. Maybe she can get someone to fill in for him. Chances of that were slim to none but he had to try.

"Alright I'll talk to Jessica. Is there anything else?"

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"I love you." Mike smiled.

Harvey returned the smiled. "I love you too. Now get back to work before Donna comes in here."

"I heard that Harvey. Ray is downstairs waiting to take you to your lunch meeting and Harold is looking for you, Mike."

"Thank you Donna."

They walked out of the office together. Harvey kissed Mike and walked away. Mike smiled at Donna then went off to find Harold. Both were in for a long day.

Mike's day was spent reading, organizing, cataloging and filing all of Louis's files that were transferred to Harvey. In between all that Donna Rachel, or Jessica would come by and ask him different questions about things involving the wedding. If he says something wrong, they'll just say 'no this is better,' make a note and leave.

Harold would also come by and start asking questions. Although his questions are about briefs and pro bono cases. He prefers Harold's question over the girls. When he found a pre-nuptial agreement of a client, it hit him that he and Harvey were getting married in four days.

Surprisingly he was not nervous or freaked out about that. He couldn't think of anyone else he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Finding someone like Harvey was better than winning the lottery. In four days he will go from Mike Ross to Mike Specter.

 **O.o.O**

Harvey had divided his attention, part of him was focused on his meeting and the other part on Mike. He loved the other man more than anything. He spent his entire life so focused on school and law that he pushed all romantic notions aside and kept things casual. Then a young guy in a skinny tie with a fake name and a briefcase full of pot barged into his life and turned his world upside down. To his surprise he didn't even care.

After his meeting he went back to the office. Donna told him that Mike was with Harold talking to a pro bono client. He nodded at her and went to talk to Jessica.

"What can I do for you, Harvey?"

"I need your approval to drop a client."

"In all the years I've known you, you have never said that. What's wrong?"

"One of Louis's clients is a court junkie. He finally agreed on a day and it turns out that day is the day of the wedding. It means so much to Mike."

"You two are tight-lipped about that."

"We'll tell you during the reception. So the client?"

"I'm sorry. Court junkie or not he pays this firm a lot of money."

Harvey sighed. "Right. Can you at least ask the judge for an earlier time? I've already used some favors to get him in the first place."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. Now I'm going to find Mike."

Jessica nodded and watched him leave. She felt bad but she had to think about the firm. If she can't get the judge to agree then the only choice would be to push the time of the ceremony back. Donna and Rachel won't be happy about that.

Harvey told Mike what Jessica had said and the younger man just looked defeated. Right there he made a back-up plan. The girls might kill him but they'll get over it. Harvey stayed in Mike's office and listen to him talk about his case and how Harold is really good when someone isn't yelling at him all the time.

The rest of the day was uneventful. That night at home each of them were lost in thought. Being together at home was suppose to be easy but thanks to the girls it was hell.

When they had finally set a date, Donna told them, alright threaten, that the week of that day they had to forego sex. Both men tried to tell her how stupid that was but she didn't back down. She stood her ground and threaten to separate them.

Harvey got scary over that. He told her that if she tried to take Mike away he'll fire her. No matter how serious the counter-threat was Donna stayed rooted. The following day Jessica and Rachel made the same threat. So here they were thinking about everything else but the other person. Not that they'll ever admit it, they found that laying there wrapped around each other was just what they needed after a long day.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. Harvey was busy with multiple clients. He was making sure everything was taken care of before the big day. Mike was busy as well. It took two days to finish all the files. The rest of the time was spent doing pro bono. The only time either man saw one another was at home where all they did was fall into bed and sleep, before repeating the exhausting day all over again.

The day before the wedding was the worse. The entire firm was busy. Harold and several associates took over all of Mike's cases and briefs. Jessica, Rachel and Donna rallied the remaining associates to set up everything for the wedding. Mike was in Harvey's office helping the other man finish the case preparations and organizing summarized files of Harvey's clients in case one of them needs a lawyer while they're on their honeymoon.

"Honey, one last time." Mike whispered softly, but Harvey heard him nonetheless.

"I promise that we will be married tomorrow. And the first I'm going to do when we get back is give someone else the court junkie."

"Will Jessica be mad about that?"

"No. As long as he is still a client for this firm, she won't care."

"Alright. Now the summaries are done, you just need to go over and sign off on them. The case on the other hand can go either way. If things go well you can be done in an hour. But if the client is going to be pigheaded, then we are screwed."

"Don't worry, baby, I have a back-up plan."

"I have no doubt about that. Do I get to know?"

"Nope. Just focus on happy feelings. 'Cause after tomorrow it will just be the two of us laying around reconnecting after the hell Donna put us through this week." He scowled

"Don't frown Harvey. She did it for her own amusement." Mike smiled.

"I know that look. Just tell me afterwards so I don't end up getting chewed out by the evil redhead." He laughed

"I'll protect from the scary secretary. So changing the subject, have you spoke to him yet?"

"No and if he doesn't call before we leave, I'll call him."

Mike just nodded and went back to work. After a few minutes Harvey left to go talk to the lawyer who was going to fill in for him.

 **O.o.O**

Rachel, Donna and Jessica were finding it difficult to keep themselves together. Patience for either woman was wearing thin. Jessica had three associates on floral duty. When they came back with the flowers, she found that they were the wrong ones. The only female of the group told her she check everything twice, but did admit she didn't check the flowers. Instead of chewing them out she send them back and called the florist to get everything straighten out.

Rachel was in charge of the tents, chairs and tables. There were eight male associates on her team and neither one could put up three simple tents. Her other problem came from the company they rented the tables and chairs from. It was late.

Donna on the other hand took control of the majority of the setup. The DJ called and told her that he will be and hour late tomorrow. Both of his speakers blew the night before at Bar Mitzvah and he was currently getting them repaired. After that call came the bakery. An assistant had dropped the base of the cake, so they were going to be late as well.

Donna's anger and frustration was at a tipping point. Just as she thought things couldn't get worse, she was proven wrong. The company bringing the tablecloths, chair covers, china, utensils and dance floor, brought the wrong color cloths. And the wrong pattern on the china.

She started yelling and threatening. Told them they had one hour to leave and bring back what she ordered or she would sue them. Donna told them it was an easy thing to do because the grooms who hired them were lawyers. They left without a word. The redhead felt better.

Taking a page from her book, Rachel did the same to her team. Changing sue to getting hard or crap briefs. They got to work quickly. Jessica was shocked and amazed by her friends. She thanked her lucky stars she drew the short straw and got stuck with floral duty. Jessica knew if she had their jobs the associates would be given hell at work and the companies would lose their businesses.

All three looked at their watches and started the countdown.

 **O.o.O**

Everything on Mike's and Harvey's end was running smoothly. Instead of one back-up lawyer he got two. Harvey was grateful for that. Mike had his work done and was currently working on briefs for the associates that were helping with the setup. His way to say thank you.

at the end of the day neither man received the call they were waiting for. So in the car Harvey made the call and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello."

"Louis, its Harvey. Mike and I are calling to ask if we are going to see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will. I wouldn't miss this. And Harvey, I'm sorry about Jones. His files were suppose to get transferred down to business."

"How did you know I was dealing with Jones? Though this is great news. Who was suppose to make the changes."

"I forgot to delete the reminder on my phone. Jones is a man of habit. Norma was suppose to, again I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Any advice?"

"Sorry. Just give the man what he wants. Grin and bear it, then transfer him quickly."

"Why didn't you do that?" Mike asked.

"Greed. I like that I was making the firm more money a year with one client than Harvey could with two clients combined."

Harvey laughed. "That's a good reason. So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't miss it. Good night you two."

"Good night Louis." They replied.

Mike settled against Harvey's side. "We're almost at the finish line."

"I know. Then you'll be mine for a long time."

"Yeah, just like you will be mine."

Harvey chuckled and carded his hand through Mike's hair. They were quiet for the rest of the ride. Both thanked Ray and went up to the penthouse. They stripped their clothes off and got into bed. Harvey spooned behind Mike, both went to sleep quickly.

* * *

Ever since he woke up he has been busy. Jessica had given him the whole day off. So when he woke up, Mike made them breakfast and cleaned up after Harvey left. Two hours later Donna picked him up. They went to the park for a final inspection. Afterwards they met Rachel for lunch.

Harvey's morning didn't improve his mood. He woke up feeling so nervous that it took him five different tries to get his tie knotted the right way. Mike must of known how nervous he was because the younger man gave him a heated kiss that left them breathless, then placed a plate of freshly made blueberry waffles in front of him. With another heated kiss he left the penthouse and went to work.

His morning was filled with back to back meetings. A little after two he left the firm and headed to the courthouse. _Four more hours_. He mentally reminded himself.

 **O.o.O**

Jones was standing standing outside the courthouse when Harvey arrived. He took a minute to compose himself and put his game face on. He acted like a professional as he shook the man's hand. Ten minutes into the trial had Harvey wanting to punch his client.

The first hour was opening arguments. He followed everything Mike prepared and was hopeful that it would end the whole thing. That didn't happen. Instead a court clerk interrupted telling them that Jones had an important phone call from his wife. The judge granted a twenty minute recess. Harvey stayed in the room and went over his notes.

Everyone came back and settled down, they proceed. He finally caught on and knew that the judge was in on it as well. They had a pattern and a tell. Every time Harvey was close to ending the whole thing, Jones would sigh loudly or groan. Then the judge would cock his head to the side followed by the clerk coming with an excuse. The judge would grant a recess and everything is repeated.

By four-thirty Harvey was livid when _another_ recess was granted. He was now fed up with the whole thing. He was not going to let them make him miss his own wedding and disappoint Mike. So when everyone came back Harvey didn't hesitate.

"Your Honor, I think you need to recuse yourself."

"Excuse me?!"

"No, recuse. I refuse to go any further with this case until another judge is brought in."

"Mr. Specter, if you don't continue right now I'll hold you in contempt."

"Why, because I found out that you and my soon-to-be-ex asshole client are working together? Oh and lets not forget someone in the gallery and the clerk."

"Mr. Specter, you are on thin ice. If your next words aren't something about this case the bailiff will be escorting you to a holding cell. Do I make myself clear?"

Harvey gave the judge his famous cocky smirk. "Fuck you. As soon as Jessica Pearson hears about this you and everyone involve are going to be so fucking screwed."

"Bailiff take Mr. Specter to a cell. Be sure to take his phone. Give him his one call in an hour. Mr. Specter for your attitude and language, your bail is set for five hundred dollars." The judge ordered. "Also we'll reconvene at the earliest time tomorrow." He banged his gavel and left the room.

Harvey was taken to a cell. As soon as the guard left he let out a frustrated yell. He fucked up everything. For the hour he thought about who he should call. Mike was a no go, that was not an option. So his choices were Donna, Jessica, Louis or Ray. Harvey wanted a lawyer, so Ray was out and he wanted Donna to stay with Mike. By the time the guard came he made his choice. The guard handed him his phone and stayed.

"One call."

Harvey nodded and pressed the speed dial.

"Harvey, where the hell are you?"

"Jessica not now. Just listen. Go to the penthouse, in my closet is a safe. The combination is the date I won my first big case for the firm. Take out five hundred, come down to the courthouse's holding cells and bail me out."

"God, Harvey, what did you do? Mike is going to be so upset."

"Please don't tell him. Just bail me out so I can get married."

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you." They hung up and he handed the phone back.

The guard left without a word. Harvey sat back down on the bench and waited.

 **O.o.O**

Mike got the feeling that something was terribly wrong when Jessica came into the tent and ask Donna for a private word. As soon as the tent flap closed he silently went over and listened.

"Harvey is delayed. I'm going to help him. Stay with Mike and keep him calm. Harvey said not to say anything. Have Rachel tell the guest that the other groom is running late and see if any of them would mind waiting another hour."

"Jessica, what aren't you telling me?"

"Please don't ask questions. Wait until later."

"Fine. Go. I'll handle everything."

"Don't frown Donna. I'll be back quickly."

He heard Donna sigh and through the crack saw her turn around. He moved quickly back to his original spot. Donna gave him an apologetic look and told him she was going to talk to Rachel. A few minutes later the girls came in, he was trying really hard to keep himself together.

Harvey was late. All that careful planning and wishing was useless. They must of seen the signs of his panic. Rachel rushed over and was rubbing small circles on his back and whispering that everything was going to be okay. Donna was more practical and told him that Harvey will never ruin today's event and if he did she would handle him. He gave her a small smile and composed himself.

Mike suddenly remember 'Plan B' and knew that if this ceremony didn't happen, there was another more simple and practical one planned. He was a little annoyed that he didn't know the details. His soon-to-be husband had a lot of explaining to do.

 **O.o.O**

Jessica left after telling her friends everything. She drove to the penthouse first. With that task done quickly, she headed to the courthouse. Everything up to that point was easy until she tried to bail her partner out.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" She glared at the officer.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pearson. He doesn't seem to be in the system."

"Listen to me. You go back there and get him right now or I'll have the police commissioner _and_ the mayor here. You'll be lucky if you can get a security job after they're done with you."

The officer blanched and ran off. Ten minutes later he came back with another uniform. She was now pissed and they were all going to pay.

"What is the problem?" The new officer asked.

"I'm here to bail out Harvey Specter. Now this is the last time I'm going to be nice. Go get Mr. Specter."

"Ma'am, I told you he's not in the system."

"Wrong answer." She pulled her phone out and made her calls.

A half hour later two of New York's important men walked in. Neither looked pleased to be there.

"What is so urgent, Jessica?"

"Mr. Mayor, I need a favor. Can you please get these incompetent numskulls to do their damn job?"

"What's the problem?"

"Harvey Specter called me to bail him out. I get here and they tell me he's not in the system."

"Where is Mr. Specter?" The commissioner asked.

"Sir as I told Ms. Pearson..."

"Jessica call Harvey's cell." He interrupted.

Jessica pulled out her phone and dialed the number. They all heard the phone.

"You stay where you are. Jessica, call the station and tell them to send in a team." He pointed at a guard, "You give me the keys."

The guard handed them over and the commissioner went to the back. Jessica made the phone call. Five minutes later the two men came back just as the police arrived. Everyone wanted answers and Harvey had them.

"Harvey what happened?"

"I lost my temper Jessica. I found out that Jones, the judge, a clerk and a gallery member were trying to drag the case out.

"Why?" The mayor asked.

"Jones, the client, is a court junkie. The longer the trial the happier he is. Plus if its dragged too far the opposing counsel will give him a bigger payout to just end the whole thing."

"Are you sure Harvey?"

"Yes Jessica. As soon as I get close to finishing the whole thing, Jones sighs or groans loudly. The judge will cock his head to the side and then a clerk, the same one, will come in with an excuse. The judge grants a twenty minute recess and everything is repeated. I called them on it and here we are."

"Mr. Specter, I know you have a wedding to get to but this is urgent and we need to clear everything up now. Do you mind?" The mayor looked sorry as he asked.

Harvey sighed he was screwed anyways. He just hopes Mike could forgive him.

"No I don't mind. Jessica please call Donna tell her to tell the guests that the wedding won't happen."

"What about Mike?"

"Plan B will take care of that. Don't worry."

"Alright." She moved away to make the call.

"Mr. Mayor, excuse the language. Let's get these assholes in prison. Today they'll regret messing with Harvey Specter."

The mayor laughed. "I don't mind."

 **O.o.O**

During the next two hours Harvey, Jessica, the mayor and police commissioner had everyone that was involved in an empty conference room. The room also had cops standing around waiting for their orders and a court reporter to record everything.

After two hours of questioning the clerk broke first. He told them everything. Jones pays all of them to make his case last long enough to annoy the opposing counsel into doubling the settlement. Everyone started yelling at the younger man as he was confessing.

The cops in the room cuffed them all while the commissioner listed the charges. When the last one left, the mayor thanked Harvey and assured him that everyone working in the building would be investigated. They shook hands.

Just before leaving Harvey invited the men to his Plan B wedding. The commissioner declined, the mayor accepted. He gave the man the location and left. On the way he called Ray for the go ahead, then Donna, Rachel, Louis and the judge.

 **O.o.O**

Despite knowing that Harvey had a back-up did nothing to stop Mike from feeling upset. He knew things weren't Harvey's fault but he had to blame someone. He didn't yell or scream or throw things. He just sat on the couch and told himself that if he hadn't been so insistent about the date they would been married sooner. Or if he had called Louis about the client after Jones told Harvey he wasn't going to settle or when he had missed the second court date.

A lot of things could have been done to avoid this outcome. After several more minutes of playing 'what if', Mike laid on the couch and dozed off. He didn't know how long he had been asleep when someone's knocking woke him up. He groaned, rolled off and stretched his way to the door. When he opened it he found Ray on the other side.

"Ray? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. Come on lets go for a ride."

Mike's brows furrowed. "Uh...sure."

He walked out of the apartment and locked the door before following Ray into the elevator. They drove around for twenty minutes until Ray stopped in front of the Empire State Building. Mike was now more confused. Why were they here?

"Uh...Ray..."

"Don't question it. Come on, lets go."

They walked inside and the guard nodded at them as they walked into the elevator. Ray pressed the button for the top floor. Both men were quiet on the ride up. As the doors opened Mike got a huge surprise.

He spotted Harvey first. The man was standing there in his tux and smiling at him. Mike broke eye contact and looked around. The area was decorated with white lights and the flowers the girls had picked out. The girls were there still wearing their dresses. He also spotted his grandmother, Louis, Harold and the mayor of New York. He wonder how Harvey pulled that off.

He walked over to Harvey. "Honey, what is all this?"

Harvey smiled. "Plan B. I told you that we were going to get married today, no matter what. Also I'm sorry about earlier."

Mike placed a hand on Harvey's cheek and rubbed his thumb across the man's bottom lip.

"Don't be sorry. If anyone is to be blamed, it's me. If I wasn't so anal about the date we would have been married sooner."

Harvey's eyes widen in surprised. He couldn't believe Mike was blaming himself.

"Baby, don't say that. I understand why you picked today. Now if I'm not allow to blame myself neither are you. We'll just blame that asshole Jones."

"What happened today?"

Harvey opened his mouth to answer, but Donna cut in.

"Not now. Let's get you two married first and go to dinner."

"Alright. I want to know something first. Why are we here?"

Harvey laughed. "You might think I don't but I do pay attention when you talk about movies. Awhile back you had mentioned that _Sleepless in Seattle_ was your favorite Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks film. And that the ending, in your opinion, was the best."

"This is the sappiest thing you have ever done. I love you so much."

"Great, Now can we get on with it." Rachel replied.

"Yes." He and Harvey linked their hands and faced the judge.

The ceremony was short and simple. They decided to stick with the traditional vows. The girls might have been given free reign with the whole thing except for the date and the rings. Mike's engagement ring was on his right hand as was Harvey's. The wedding bands were special. Mike's was Harvey's father's. Just like Harvey's ring belonged to Mike's father.

Grammy had given it to him after their Miami trip. After his death, Harvey's father, in his will, gave his son the ring and the records. Harvey told Mike that his family was a little pissed about that, because the ring was also his grandfather's.

The judge pronounced them married and told them they could kiss. Both of them exchanged happy grins before kissing each other heatedly. Mike felt Harvey's hands gripping his hips and pressing him close. His hands were buried in the man's hair. Things would've gone further had their guests not pulled them apart.

"Save it for later." Rachel said pulling him into a hug.

Donna hugged Harvey first. Jessica hugged them both, Grammy kissed their cheeks. Louis, the mayor, and the judge shook their hands. After all the congratulations were said and pictures were taken, they left the building. A block away all of them minus the judge and mayor sat around a table in a private dining room. For the next couple of hours they ate, danced via iPod and talked. Harvey told them all what had happened. During dessert Donna couldn't hold back any longer.

"Okay, will you two please tell us what is so special about today?"

They shared a smile before looking at their family. Mike saw his grandmother give him a teary smile.

"Today is my parent's anniversary. Harvey here didn't think that the day we met or the day we confessed our feelings was romantic enough. His parents' anniversary was out for obvious reasons. We also did think about our grandparents but we figured those days were too sacred to use. After many days of debate we settle for today."

"You two are the sappiest men I know." Donna laughed.

"No just Harvey."

"Please. It was you who came up with the rings." Harvey scoffed.

"Only because you wanted to get a set that had diamonds on it. I love you but I had to draw a line somewhere." Mike argued.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Jessica responded pointing a finger at them.

They mock glared at each other before nodding. Everyone laughed. They stayed until the restaurant closed. After saying goodbye they all went home, Louis offered to take Grammy.

 **O.o.O**

Once the door was closed and locked, the newly married couple wasted no time getting naked. They didn't stop until the early morning sun was shining through the windows. Mike and Harvey laid there exhausted and sated, both silently vowed to never go a week without sex again.

"Harvey?" Mike whispered in case the other man was asleep.

"Yeah."

"I love you. If you make a habit of showing up late for special nights I will kick your ass."

Harvey laughed and tighten his arms around his husband. "I can deal with that. Also I love you too. Let's get some sleep before our flight."

Mike nodded and burrowed closer to Harvey. They were finally married. He couldn't stop himself from thinking, _what next_. Harvey smiled and kissed the back of his husband's neck. He would never get tired of using that word. Maybe after a couple of years he'll present his next great idea. He hopes Mike will like it.

As the sun rose higher the two men fell asleep. The wedding was now behind them and their future in front of them with many surprises.

~Fin~


End file.
